Bound To You
by TheExperimenter10
Summary: Sequel to "No Other Man". After Loki fell, Elena couldn't bear to stay on Asgard. She leaves her home and goes to Earth, and decides to work with S.H.I.E.L.D. to help take her mind off Loki. But when Loki shows up from the other side of a worm hole, everything changes. Loki "kidnaps" Elena and tries to force her into helping him take over the Earth. COMPLETE! Please R&R :)
1. Prologue

**Hey readers! So, I found this story, on another USB that I had saved it on! Woot! So I will be working my butt off on this for you guys:D **

**And just a note, when the new Thor 2 movie comes out, IT WILL BE TAKING PLACE AFTER THIS SEQUEL! I AM TAKING DOWN THE OTHER ONE SO IT DOESN'T CONFUSE ANYBODY! **

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this:D **

**Okay, I'm done rambling:P Go and enjoy this story:P**

* * *

**Bound To You Part 2 (A Different Version): An Avengers Fanfiction-OC Elena and Loki**

**Prologue**

A few weeks after Thor told me that Loki had fallen off of the rainbow bridge, I decided that I didn't want to stay on Asgard. There were too many things that reminded me of him, and there were days when I couldn't handle Odin and I used our magic to conjure me down to Earth. It had taken a lot of my energy but I soon recovered within a few hours.

I took a plane from London all the way across to New Mexico where it was rumoured that S.H.I.E.L.D. had a base set up and were working on something that involved the Tesseract. The one thing that could open a gateway to other worlds.

When I arrived in New Mexico, I walked to the base, explained who I was to the one and only Nick Fury, who at first did not believe who I was until I proved it using my powers. I told him everything I knew about the Tesseract and growing up with tales about it, I knew a fair bit more than most of the people who were working with it.

After about a year, the people working with S.H.I.E.L.D. began to call me Agent Elena, which I found odd, but didn't object. They even gave me a speacial uniform, which was very similar to the black suit I used to wear back on Asgard, but it wasn't magically manufactured, therefore wasn't as tear-proof or bullet proof. I had a belt full of guns and grenades and spare bullets that I was to use when needed.

I worked hard each day and did what Fury asked me. To most people I wasn't even considered an Asgardian, they just treated me as a normal human being, which I actually didn't mind.

Each day that passed while I was in the company of these people, I found that my mind was taken off Loki, but the truth of what happened never really left me.

* * *

**Okay so here is the prologue! Please remember to review! :D**


	2. The Return of Loki

**Hey readers! So this is the first chapter! :D Now I will be updating when I can, as usual, but I'm hoping to get the DVD for my bday next week, and that will help me with the script and what not:) **

**Anyways, go ahead and enjoy, but please please please, as usual leave a review! Be honest, but no hate.**

**ENJOY:D**

* * *

**Chapter One: The Return of Loki**

"_Elena? Do you copy?_" the walkie talkie on my hip buzzed with Nick Fury's voice. I grabbed the small black device and brought it to my mouth.

"Yes, sir. I'm here." I answered.

"_We need you down in the Investigations room. There's something going on with the Tesseract._"

"You mean more than usual?" I asked sarcastically.

"_Just get down here immediatly._" he ordered. Rolling my eyes, I hooked the walkie talkie back on my belt and made my way down to the Investigations room.

It was a long walk and along the way I noticed how rushed everybody seemed. I mean aside from the fact that there was an evacuation going on, but I had never seen these people be so worried.

I walked as quickly as I could to get to the IR and as soon as I reached the doors, I entered the premises. Spotting Director Fury standing next to Dr. Selvig near the Tesseract, I walked over, curious to know what had happened this time.

"So what's wrong this time?" I asked stopping next to Selvig.

"Well, so far we know that the Tesseract is not only active, it's...shall we say "behaving"." explained Selvig.

I leaned in to take a closer look at the glowing cube, trying to see what was going on with it.

"Is there anything you can tell us?" Fury asked.

"Nothing. I have never seen it act like this, or rather, heard of it act like this. Have you tried turning it off?" I asked turning to the Director.

"It doesn't work. We turn it off, it turns itself back on." the doctor replied. "Now she's throwing off interference, radiation. Nothing harmful. Low levels of gamma radiation."

"That can be harmful. Where's Agent Barton?" asked Fury.

"The Hawk? Up in his nest, as usual." said Selvig, pointing behind him.

I looked up high, spotting Clint crouching and watching the events happening below. He looked slightly distressed by my point of view.

"Agent Barton, report." Nick said into his walkie talkie.

I watched as Barton stood and made his was down to the lower level.

"Elena, with me." said Fury as we walked over to Clint. I walked a little ways behind him as Barton caught up to us.

"Elena." Clint said, acknowledging me.

"Agent Barton." I said in turn.

"I gave you this detail so you could keep a close eye on things." said Fury diving right into the accusation.

"Well sir, I see things better from a distance." the agent replied. I

had agree, that was true.

Agent Barton did spend a lot of time in higher places, observing everyone and everything that happened.

"Have you seen anything that might set this thing off?" Fury asked.

Then I saw Clint glance over at me before saying, "No one's come or gone, and Selvig's clean. No contacts. If there was any tampering sir, it wasn't at this end." he said crossing his arms as we came to stand in front of the Tesseract.

It was then I realized what he was saying, but I didn't think it was possible.

"At this end?"

"Yeah, the cube is a doorway to the other end of space, right? The door's open from both sides." he concluded.

Then Fury turned to me.

"Is this possible?" Shrugging, I replied eyeing the Tesseract, "It could be, but I've never heard of it doing such things."

It was then that the cube began to give off little bursts of energy, and then one huge burst that shook the ground.

"Uh-oh." I muttered to myself. It continued to give off short, and then longer bursts of the blue light, before it suddenly began to swirl around the cube, and shoot straight out.

With a loud _BOOM! _the room shook and the blue energy temporarily surrounded the room before it gathered in one area on the ceiling. Below where the energy had gathered, was a bent over figure, holding a golden sceptre.

As the figure raised his head, I saw the very familiar green eyes that belonged to none other than Loki. Loki. Just thinking of his name made my heart pound in my chest, and now seeing him slowly rising to a stand, right before my eyes, my heart was beating far too fast.

"Sir! Please, put down the spear!" Fury called, snapping me out of my own thoughts.

Loki glanced briefly at the sceptre, up at me, then back to Fury before a bean of light fired out of the golden staff. Barton, pounced and knocked the Director to the ground, as I stepped in front of them casting a protection spell around me and the two men on the floor.

Immediately the guards pointed their guns at him, and began shooting, but even I knew it was useless. Loki moved like I had never seen him before, striking down the rest of the SHIELD guards using his magic, and throwing small metal knives at their throats instantly killing them.

I released the spell as Clint ran ahead and began to shoot at Loki before getting kicked right into the wall.

Reaching a hand to my utility belt, I loaded my pistol, and silently walked up towards Loki as he said, "You have heart." and pointed the sceptre at the centre of Barton's chest.

Just as I pointed the pistol at his head, not really having any intentions of shooting my own husband, Loki turned and grabbed my wrist causing me to drop my weapon.

"Hmm. Not a wise decision, my dear." he said.

Still gripping my wrist, in two quick moves, he hit me square in the chest then used his sceptre sending me flying across the room. I watched warily as Fury began to quickly take the cube and place it into a silver briefcase.

Groaning, I stood slowly, using the wall as support. I realized that it had been a while since I had been a part of some sort of training, or battle of any kind leaving me out of shape and out of practice.

"Please don't." said Loki turning to the Director who had stopped in his tracks to leave the room.

"I still need that." he said.

"This doesn't have to get any messier." Fury said turning around to face the green eyed God.

"Of course it does. I've come too far for anything else. I am Loki of Asgard, and I am burdened with glorious purpose." Loki said, holding his head high.

"Loki! Brother of Thor." Selvig stated as he stood. An irritated look came across Loki's face at the word "brother".

"We have no quarrel with your people." said Fury, glancing over at me when he said this.

"An ant has no quarrel with a boot."

"Are you planning to step on us?" the Director asked stepping forward.

"I come with glad tiding's. Of a world made free." Loki said. Rolling my eyes, I took a step forward and stretched out my now sore and probably bruised body.

"Free from what?" Fury asked.

"Freedom. That is life's great lie. Once you accept that, in your heart-" Loki spun around and placed the tip of the golden, glowing spear at the centre of Doctor Selvig's chest. His eyes turned black then turned a cloudy shade of blue.

"You will know peace." he finished.

"Yeah, you say peace, I kinda think you mean the other thing." The room suddenly began to shake, and looking up, I saw that the blue energy was doing something to cause the walls to crack and shudder.

"Sir, Director Fury is stalling. This place is about to blow and drop a hundred feet of rock on us." said Agent Barton. Even though the words came out of his mouth, they didn't sound like the Clint Barton that I knew.

"He means to bury us."

"Like the Pharos of old." said Fury smiling.

I even stifled a small laugh, since I actually understood the reference.

"Well then." said Loki looking to Barton. Barton raised his arm and pointed his gun at Fury. With a loud _BANG!_ the Director fell to the floor.

"You." he said to one of his new minions.

"Take her." he said pointing to me. I held my ground as the man walked towards me.

I waited until he was barely a foot from me,

before I lunged at him, wrapping my fingers around his throat, trying to choke him. But to my surprise he was stronger than I was, and easily kicked me out of the way. We fought, punching and kicking at each other before Loki walked up to us, and grabbed my arm in a death grip that would surely leave a mark.

"We don't have time for this, _Elena_."

We walked down through the familiar halls that made up the base, before Barton led us into the parking lot. Selvig made way to the passenger side of one of the bigger trucks with an open trunk.

Loki, still pulling me along behind him, staggered and slowly lowered himself into the back of the vehicle, before he forced me to sit and magically bound my wrists to the vehicle.

"Elena?" Maria Hill asked. Turning my head to look at her, I shook my head, as a way of saying there wasn't much I could do.

"Who is that?" she asked looking at Loki. "He didn't tell me." Barton replied as he made his way to the second passenger's seat. Suddenly Agent Hill's walkie talkie went off as she slowly walked away.

"Hill, do you copy? Barton is..." but I couldn't hear the rest of Fury's message. Clint pulled his guna and began to shoot at Maria as she dove out of the way.

"Let's go!" Barton called to the driver.

The engine revved, then the vehicle suddenly lurched forward. It wasn't long before another car drove out in front of ours.

I couldn't see a lot of what was happening, all I heard were gunshots, and soon I heard the distant rumbling of another vehicle which drove up behind us. Loki raised the sceptre and as I yelled, "Loki! Don't!" he had already blown it up.

It was then that our vehicle finally shoved aside Maria's and we drove out into the cold night.

* * *

**WOOT! Chapter 1 down:D Please review!**


	3. Decision

**Hey guys and girls! Sorry it took me so long to update! I've sort of been putting it off...but here is chapter 2 just for you! I hope it doesn't disappoint! I know it's sort of shorter than usual, but I hope you like it none the less!**

**ENJOY:D**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Decision**

I had no idea where we were going, but I didn't ask. I just sat in the back of the vehicle, glaring out at everything we passed, and on occasion, Loki. Now that I could see his face up close, I noticed the dark lines under his eyes and the pasty colour of his skin. He looked like he'd been through Niflheim (the realm of the dead, ruled by Hel), just to get here.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?" Loki asked suddenly, as he stared at me.

"Why do you think?" I asked, angrily glaring at him still.

"Enlighten me." he said leaning back against the side of the truck.

"I don't see you for the longest time, the last time being when you left me in that damned prison cell, then you show up here out of Odin knows where! You claim to have some sort of duty to rid this world of their freedom, which in knowing you, means only one thing." I explained my anger getting the best of me.

At some point I was sure I had growled at him.

"Do explain." he said smirking as he placed his hands behind his head.

"It means that you want to take over this realm, you mean to rule these people." I said, folding my hands into fists.

"Are these really neccessary?" I asked gesturing with my head to the magical binds that held my wrists to the truck.

"Very neccessary. I don't want you to escape." he said watching me as I tried to unbind myself using my own magic.

"Your magic is next to useless against the power of this sceptre." he said looking at the golden spear almost longingly.

"What's happened to you Loki?" I asked.

As he looked back up at me, he said, "My eyes have been opened to so much more knowledge than any of you could possibly know or even imagine."

Shaking my head, I turned my head to look up at the stars, shining brightly in the dark night sky.

I took a long, deep breath and tried to imagine myself being back on Asgard, back before any of this had happened.

I almost wished that we had never gone to Jotunheim all those months ago, if we hadn't then Loki would never have become king, and would never have fallen off the end of the Bridge.

We could have stayed on Asgard and lived happily together, just like in the ends of most films. Sadly we did go to Jotunheim, Loki did become king and fall off the Bridge, and now we're here.

"We can't go back." Loki said quietly. Lowering my head, I looked straight forward at him to find him looking at me.

"Yes, actually we can, if you give up the Tesseract." I replied.

"Not until I finish what I need to do here."

"Which is what? More specifically than just taking over this world by force?" I asked trying to lean forward, but could barely move due to the bindings around my wrists.

Leaning forward moving down onto his knees in front of me, Loki reached out and pointed the sceptre and the binds. Instantly they disappeared, freeing my wrists.

"I thought you didn't want me to escape." I said massaging my sore wrists.

"Well, there isn't really anywhere you can go at this point." he said.

"Hm." was all I responded with.

After a while longer of driving and complete silence between my husband and I, I finally asked, "Where are we going anyways?"

"I am assuming somewhere below SHIELD's radar." he replied.

Finally after many more hours of driving, we reached our destination. It looked like an old, unused, underground military base. After Agent Barton, Doctor Selvig and the other SHIELD agent stepped out of the truck, Loki and I hopped out of the back.

Well, Loki hopped out, I more like stumbled out of the vehicle. We followed Agent Barton inside the base, and once inside, I realized how damp it was.

There were hardly any lights inside, and whatever light there was, it was very faint and gave off a yellowish tinge.

"God, it's cold down here." I muttered more to myself than anything.

"I thought you'd be used to the cold by now." Loki said turning his head towards me with a smirk on his face.

It took me a while to realize what he was talking about, but when I finally figured it out, I gaped at him.

Loki smiled and turned his attention back to the front. After walking a little while longer, we came to a room, a vast and empty room. While everyone else stepped down ahead of me, I stopped and looked around. It wasn't much, and I had no idea what Loki could possibly do with it.

"Agent Barton." Loki said after looking around.

"Sir?" Barton asked, turning.

"Contact anyone you can and send them here." he said.

Loki walked across the dirt floor and stopped in front of me.

"What do you think?"

Staring down at him, then looking around the room once more, I replied, "I hate it."

Chuckling, he stepped up and walked out of the room, down one of the halls.

"Loki," I called, as I turned and followed him out. "What exactly do you plan to do?" I asked.

"You will see, in time. Until then, I need your help." he said as we continued walking.

"What if I don't want to help?" I challenged.

"Unfortunately my dear, you don't have much of a choice. Either you help me, and live or you go back and join your little human friends and die. It's your decision, Elena." he said turning around to face me.

'My decision.' I repeated his words in my head.

What was I supposed to say to that? I didn't want to leave my friends behind, but Loki was family, more specifically my husband, but he's trying to take over the world and I wasn't entirely sure I wanted to take part in that.

Earth was my second home, I didn't want to see it destroyed. However, if I knew one thing about Nick Fury, was that he always had something up his sleeve.

I had heard him speak about something one time, to Agent Coulson, something called 'The Avengers Initiative'. I often wondered what it was all about, but it sounded pretty important and I hoped that it would be something to help save the world.

In the end I decided to help Loki, but when the time came, I would side with SHIELD. No matter how much I love Loki, and no matter how much I missed him in the past year, Earth was my home too, and the people at SHIELD were my new friends.

"I suppose...I suppose I will stay and help you." I said, pretending to sound somewhat defeated.

"Excellent choice." he said smiling.

Walking up to me, he quickly leaned down and kissed me lightly on the cheek before continuing on. I stood in my spot, and smiled to myself, happy with my decision.

* * *

**Please review! :)**


	4. An Odd Request

**Hey readers! So I know this chapter may seem sort of confusing with the whole request that Loki makes, but please don't ask me why I did it...I just did:P Also please don't forget to review:) **

**And yes the next chapter will have the lyrics to a song, if you want to hear what the song sounds like, then youtube it:) It's lovely, but I won't tell you what it is until the next chapter:)**

**ENJOY:D**

* * *

**Chapter Three: An Odd Request**

In the few days that passed our underground hideout started to look more like the military base it was meant to be. A majority of the place was dedicated to Selvig, along with other workers, to specifically deal with the Tesseract. The rest of the area was filled with different types of technology also used for the Tesseract.

None of what these people were doing really made much sense to me, mostly because I didn't bother to take the time and actually look into it. Most of the time I found myself merely wandering around the base, doing what Loki asked of me, which really wasn't that much. However, knowing him I knew he would have some bigger use for me later on.

I noticed that other than when he was giving me something to do, Loki spent a lot of his time alone, barely speaking to me, or to anyone for that matter. I was tempted to go over and ask what was bothering him, but after the first time I had tried, he just shook me off, snapping at me that he was fine.

So, with nothing much to do, I just kept to myself, and did my best to stay out of the way. It wasn't until after the third day that Loki asked me to do something, something that didn't have anything to do with the work we were doing on the base.

"Elena, a word please." Loki said.

Turning away from the screen I was looking at, I found him standing by the steps. Walking over to him, I looked at him curiously.

"What is it?" I asked as we left, out the range of those who were working.

"I need your help with something important." he said stopping me in the middle of an empty hall.

"Anything." I said, even though in truth I wanted no part in what he was planning.

"We are going to Germany to find an element, crucial for the sustainability of the Tesseract, and I need you to come along, I need you to be...a distraction of sorts." he said to me.

Unsure of what he meant, I looked at him while giving him a questioning look.

"There is a big party that a man named Schafer will be hosting. There will be music, and dancing, all before he makes some form of speech."

"How do you know this?" I asked, even though the answer was fairly obvious.

"Spies, and research." he said smiling. "What do you need me for?" I asked. "I want you to go and sing."

"Sing? What for?" I asked surprised. I could not possibly imagine what he would need me to sing for, not a single reason came to mind then.

"I am aware that you are a wonderful singer, Elena. I need you there as back up for starters, but why not have a reason to be there?" he said turning around again.

"I still don't understand what me singing has to do with anything." I complained following him as we walked on.

"You don't have to understand, I just want you there."

"What will I sing?" I asked grabbing his arm.

"You decide." he said before walking away.

Confused by his sudden request, I turned around and began to just wander around the base. As I walked, the same question kept running through my mind. 'Why does he need me to sing? What purpose does it serve?' There was no truly logical reason why I needed to sing. I understood that being there as back up was neccessary but to sing? None of it made sense.

More than that, if I was to be at this party, how was I going to convince this man to let me sing. The only reasonable answer was through magic, something I hated to use on humans.

After wandering around for a while I finally returned to the research facility and kicked one of the men out of his seat and sat down to begin researching more on this party and what song I was going to sing. There were hundreds that I knew from my time in living here on Earth, but there were some artists that I couldn't even begin to compare to.

I searched for an hour before I finally decided on a song that I thought would not only sound good, but projected how I felt about Loki, and about everything that had happened when I returned to Asgard many years ago. Now the only challenge left was finding a way to get into the party.

Later that night, I left the base, without anyone's knowledge and transported myself to the place Loki had said we were to go. It took me a while to find where this Schafer was, but when I did, I entered his building and asked to see him. When the guard said I couldn't without an appointment, I incanted a spell in my mind and looked him in the eyes.

"May I see him?" I asked in German.

"Of course Miss." he replied in the same language.

Walking through the door to Schafer's office, I saw him leaning over his desk before looking up with surprise on his face as I entered. Closing the door behind me, I said, "Hello Mr. Schafer."

* * *

**Please review! :)**


	5. Captain America & Iron Man

**Hey readers! So I'll be honest, I dont have a real, well I dont have a good reason to why Loki asked Elena to sing, I just really wanted her to, I had it planned out before I wrote it. So. **

**Here is a youtube link to the song so that you can listen to it at the part where she sings, that way you can get a sense of what it sounds like:) (Sorry about the ad at the beginning, and I had to separate the site, because it wouldnt have showed up if i didnt.) **** www. **

**youtube. **

**com/watch?v=S5RAATO3rTE**

**ENJOY:D**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Captain America and Iron Man**

I kept a mindful distance between me and the other guests that were still entering the grand building, making sure I didn't get too close to anyone around me. Loki walked up behind me and placed an arm around my waist and muttered something inaudible next to me. There was a brief tickle in my throat but after a matter of seconds it vanished.

"You know what you must do?" he asked as we began to walk towards the building.

"Ensure that they're attention is on me and Schafer while he is giving his speech, before you..." I couldn't even say what he was planning to do, the very thought made me sick.

"And if anything goes wrong?" he pressed on.

Taking a deep breath, I said, "Kill any who get in the way."

"Very good, now you go on." he said releasing me.

I watched as he left to go around back, a feeling of sadness and anger rushing through me at the thought that I was being used. As I walked on, I stopped in front of a window, and stared at my reflection. I was dressed in a long, short sleeved, beaded black gown, my hair pinned up with small diamond studded pins. Shaking my head, I continued on into the grand hall and went over to where Schafer told me to go.

There was a microphone positioned on both sides of the room. One I knew to be Schafer's, the other, I knew was for me. The one that I was meant to use faced the separating steps that I knew was where Loki was going to make his appearance.

Walking over to the microphone, I stared at the clock to my left waiting for it to hit 9:00. It was currently 8:57. I found myself nervously tapping the side of my thighs with the tips of my fingers.

I still had no full idea of why Loki wanted me here, the only information he gave me that morning was that I had to try to keep the guests focused on me while singing. It still made no sense, I saw no real reason why he wanted me there, besides to act as back up.

I silently hoped that SHIELD knew where we were and were sending people down.

When the hour and minute hands on the clock finallly read the time 9:00, the musicians began to play they're instruments in the melody of the song that I had given them. Taking a long deep breath, I stared out at the guests who were walking around and talking, I opened my mouth and softly began to sing.

_Sweet love, sweet love, trapped in your love_  
_I've opened up, unsure I can trust_  
_My heart and I were buried in dust_  
_Free me, free us_

_You're all I need when I'm holding you tight_  
_If you walk away I will suffer tonight_

_I found a man I can trust and boy, I believe in us_  
_I am terrified to love for the first time_  
_Can you see that I'm bound in chains?_  
_I've finally found my way_

_I am bound to you_  
_I am bound to you_

I placed a hand gently on the base of my throat as my heart began to beat faster and faster as memories ran through my mind, and not all of them were good.

_So much, so young, I've faced on my own_  
_Walls I built up became my home_  
_I'm strong and I'm sure there's a fire in us_  
_Sweet love, so pure_

_I catch my breath with just one beating heart_  
_And I embrace myself, please don't tear this apart_

_I found a man I can trust and boy, I believe in us_  
_I am terrified to love for the first time_  
_Can you see that I'm bound in chains?_  
_I've finally found my way_

_I am bound to you_  
_I am bound to_

I watched as Loki walked across the landing at the top of the stairs on the other side of the room. He looked down at me, with what I could have sworn to be an apologetic look in eyes, before he slowly began to descend the stairs towards Schafer who was giving his speech.

_Suddenly the moment's here, I embrace my fears_  
_All that I have been carrying all these years_  
_Do I risk it all? Come this far just to fall? Fall_

_I have entrusted, boy, I believe in us_  
_I am terrified to love for the first time_  
_Can you see that I'm bound in chains?_  
_And finally found my way_

_I am bound to you_  
_I am, ooh I am_  
_I'm bound to you_

When the musicians had stopped playing and I had stopped singing, the guests clapped briefly before being distracted by the scene going on beside them. Loki had Schafer pinned to some sort of double headed marbel animal, and in his hand was the device he was going to stick into Schafers face to get a copy of his eye.

Loki looked out across the room at the guests who were now running scared, with a look of triumph and exhileration on his face. He finally looked up at me and nodded indicating that it was time to go. Standing up to his full height he began to walk across the hall chasing the guests out the door.

Stepping down I walked behind him, but I walked a few feet behind as he suddenly began to glow and he changed from his suit into his full green, leather and metal uniform.

He continued on towards the people and destroyed the cars that had made their way towards him, and then he stopped in front of the guests and said, "Kneel before me!" When they didn't stop and kneel, he banged his sceptre on the ground and yelled, "I said, KNEEL!"

Everyone slowly and frightfully lowered themselves to the ground. Sighing and shaking my head, I began to quickly remove my dress to reveal my Asgardian, black body suit that I had managed to re-create with my magic before we left a few hours earlier.

I had made a few modifications to the suit, cutting off the long sleeves leaving only a small amount to cover my shoulders. The rest was the same as it had been years before, with the black, block heeled boots, and the small belt that held my silver sceptre that helped me channel my magic.

When I had finished changing, I tossed the dress and shoes aside and walked towards Loki who was now walking through the crowd going on and on about subjugation and being ruled.

"In the end, you always kneel." he said smiling at the people who were kneeling before him. I walked up to the edge of the crowd of people and looked down at them feeling sorry for them all.

"Not to men like you." said an older man. Looking up, I saw him stand and look over at Loki.

"There are no men like me."

"There are always men like you." the man said with a strong German accent.

"Look to your elder people, let him be an example." Pointing his sceptre at the man, it began to charge, and just as it shot out, there was a flash of blue and red as someone landed in front of the older man. The blue energy reflected off a round shield and hit Loki square in the chest, knocking him down.

"You know, the last time I was in Germany, and saw a man standing above everyone else, we ended up disagreeing." said the man.

Now that I could see him, I recognized him as Steve Rogers, otherwise known as Captain America. Dressed in his familiar blue, red and white suit, and shield, he walked towards Loki who was slowly standing up.

"The soldier," Loki said. "The man out of time."

"I'm not the one out of time." said Rogers, smirking.

Above us, a jet appeared, one that I recognized as SHIELD's. As it neared, Agent Romanoff's voice came over the PA.

"Loki, drop the weapon and stand down." Ignoring her, Loki raised his sceptre and shot at the air craft. Rogers threw his shield at Loki and ran up to him, throwing a punch at his face.

While they fought, I ran through the crowd trying to get them to leave and get to safety. Looking up to the jet, I saw the familiar face of Agent Romanoff staring down at the scene below her. I had only met the famous Agent once, before she was sent off in some mission.

She nodded in greeting, then pointed towards Loki who had Rogers kneeling on the ground.

"Kneel." Loki ordered.

"Not today!" said Rogers jumping up and kicking Loki in the face.

Quickly recovering, Loki grabbed Rogers and threw him across the pavement. There was no way I could get into this without hurting either of them, but I didn't want to stand by.

"_Elena, stand down, let Rogers deal with this._" Came Romanoff's voice in my earpiece.

I kept the earpiece to keep in contact with SHIELD, but it wasn't until now that anyone had actually tried to contact me with it.

Before I could reply, there was suddenly loud rock music coming from the jet, and as I looked up I saw a flash of gold and red fly past me, and just as the figure landed, it shot some form of light energy at Loki, knocking him down on his back.

"Make a move reindeer games." said the figure. Loki raised his hands and transformed out of his helmet and cape, looking at the two men in front of him.

"Mr. Stark." said Rogers.

"Captain." said the man called Stark.

I assumed that this was the famous Tony Stark, billionaire, weapons maker. I walked over to the two men who were now grasping Loki's arms, and leading him over to the aircraft which had now landed.

* * *

**Please, please review! :) I don't know how many times to say it:) **


	6. Thor Returns

**Chapter Five: Thor Returns**

Once we all settled into the jet, Loki who was all strapped in kept a straight face as we took off. We flew for almost an hour, but I could never stayed seated for more than a few minutes at a time. Everytime I sat down, Loki would glance over at me. I knew he was trying to read my mind, but I had mastered blocking my thoughts from him. Standing up once more after a few minutes of sitting, I walked over to Stark and Rogers who were just standing around talking to each other.

"_Is he saying anything?_" came Fury's voice.

"Not a word." Natasha replied.

"_Just get him here, we're low on time._" said Fury, before he signed out.

"Where exactly are we going?" I asked walking up to Agent Romanoff and placing a hand on the back of her chair.

"You'll see soon. Besides I can't tell you specific details, that's the general code." she responded without looking around at me.

"I don't like it." Steve whispered suddenly.

Turning around to face the two men, I glanced over at Loki once more who was now just looking straight across at the other side of the jet.

"What, Rock of Ages giving up so easily?" Stark replied.

"I don't remember it being that easy. This guy packs a wallop." said Rogers in turn.

"Still, you are pretty spry for an older fellow. What's your thing, Pilates?" Rolling my eyes, I turned back to face the front of the jet and stared out the window, still partially listening to their conversation.

"What?"

"It's like calisthenics. You might have missed a couple things, doing time as a Capsicle." said Stark. At hearing this, I couldn't help myself when I chuckled. I had a feeling that there were going to be a lot of conversations like this between the two in the future.

"Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in." Steve said obviously trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, there's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, there was a flash of lightning and the rumble of the thunder.

"Where is this coming from?" Natasha asked looking up.

"I think I know." I muttered to myself.

"What's the matter? Scared of a little lightning?" Steve asked suddenly. Turning around, I saw that he was questioning Loki who suddenly looked a little worried, and I knew why.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows." Loki replied.

"You're not fond of a lot of things." I said moving between the two men. Loki managed to send a glare my way before there was a sudden _THUD_ and the jet sank a little with the weight.

Immediatley, Tony reached for the helmet to his suit and put in over his head, while Steve merely jumped to the side. I grabbed onto the nearest thing on the side of the jet that I could find and held on for support. Stark walked on near the bombay doors and pushed a button that opened the back of the plane.

"What are you doing?" Steve called.

With another loud _THUD_ none other than my brother-in-law, Thor appeared, hammer in hand at the ready. I smiled at him even though I knew he wasn't paying attention to me, but to Stark who had his hands raised ready to strike. However, Thor was quicker, and he threw Mjolnir at Tony, which knocked him over.

I didn't have time to worry about Stark at the time, Thor had managed to get a hold on Loki and instantly jumped out of the back of the plane.

"And now there's that guy." said Stark with a long sigh as he stood up.

"Another Asgardian?" Natasha asked, almost yelled.

"Yes!" I called back as I stared at the spot where Loki had been seconds before. I was still in slight shock that Thor was here, and hadn't even said 'hello'.

"That guy's a friendly?" Rogers asked.

I was about to reply, but Stark interrupted me, saying, "Doesn't matter. If he kills Loki or frees him, the Tesseract is lost."

"Stark! We need a plan of attack!" Steve said as Tony made his way to the edge of the opening.

Turning his head to look back, Tony said, "I have a plan. Attack." With that, he jumped and flew away.

I turned to look at Rogers who nodded, knowing what I was thinking. The two of us grabbed a parachute pack and started to pull it on.

"I'd sit this one out Cap. You as well Elena." said Nat.

"I don't see how I can." he responded, buckling up the last bit of his pack.

"Could you help me." I asked quietly as I fidgeted with one of the straps.

Nodding, he walked up to me and helped me finish strapping the pack to me.

"These guys come from legends, they're basically Gods." said Romanoff as we neared the edge of opening.

"There's only one God, ma'am, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that." he said.

"Hold on." said Steve as he grabbed my waist and jumped.

It was a strange feeling, flying straight towards the ground, but I trusted Steve to hold onto me. He held his shield out in front of him as we fell.

It seemed like a while before I spotted a miniature mountain where Loki was perched looking below him.

"Drop me off there! I'll deal with Loki, you find Stark!" I yelled to Steve.

As I dropped, I released the parachute and I floated down on the top of the rocks, a fair way away from where Loki was sitting.

I began to pull at all of the straps and buckles, holding the beige coloured pack to me, and finally after a few minutes, managed to pull it off and drop it to the ground. Hopping over a few stones, I made my way over to Loki who was, surprisingly still here.

I took a seat beside him on the least bumpy area that was available.

"That was quite an entrance he made, wouldn't you agree?" I asked smirking at him.

"Showing off as usual." he said looking over at me.

"Oh come on, loosen up a little." I said playfully shoving him. Even with my attempt at cheering him up, he just stared at me, his face expressionless.

I just rolled my eyes at his reaction and stared out across at the vast amount of trees below us.

"You betrayed me." he said after a while.

"I was never on your side to begin with." I said not turning to look at him.

"I was under the impression that you were going to help me."

Laughing lightly, I replied, "You're not the only decent liar around here, you know?"

"Then you realize that you have chosen death?" he asked.

"It isn't exactly easy to kill me, Loki. You of all people should know that." I said glancing over at him.

"Never the less. I still have plans for you in the near future, Elena." he said smiling more to himself than me by the looks of it.

"And what might they be?"

"You needn't concern yourself." he snapped.

Raising my arms in mock surrender, I stood up as the sound of the jet neared our location.

"You know you could have left at any point a long time ago." I said as I watched him stand.

"I know that, but it would ruin everything." he replied looking to the sky as the aircraft lowered slowly and the back door opened.

Thor walked down towards us and grabbed Loki, pulling him into the craft. I walked in after them and sat down next to Captain Rogers and Tony Stark and off we went after that.

* * *

**Hey readers, so I've decided to my author's notes at the bottom now:D Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this chapter:D I enjoyed writing it, so:) **

**Please don't forget to review, I really appreciate it when you guys review:) It lets me know what you think and what I could do better:) **


	7. Real Power

**Chapter Six: Real Power**

Everyone sat silently throughout the flight, not even small talk.

When the pilot had landed the plane and the door was open, there were at least a dozen armed guards that took Loki out of the craft and into the interior of wherever it was that we were. When Natasha reached the back of the jet, I stood up and followed her out.

When I stepped outside, I realized that we were on some sort of hovercraft base. Ahead of us, I saw Nick Fury standing just outside the door leading to the interior of the base. Fury led us all throughout the base, explaining briefly where everything was, before leaving us in the main control room, which also acted as a sort of meeting room, with the large, clear table and chairs placed in one area.

Once the Director had left, everyone spread out around the room, aside from Stark, who went off who knows where. A few of us sat down, including myself, while Thor remained standing. A short while after we had settled in, a man walked in. He had dark hair and glasses and wore beige coloured trousers and a purple dress shirt.

"Thor, Elena, this is Doctor Banner." said Agent Romanoff, introducing us.

Banner and I briefly shook hands, but Thor merely nodded in greeting. We all sat in silence for over ten minutes before miniature screens appeared on the table and the speakers in the room suddenly turned on.

I stared down at the table, at the small screen and saw Loki trapped in what looked like a giant glass cage.

"In case it's unclear," came Fury's voice, though he could not be seen.

"If you try to escape, if you so much as scratch that glass," there was a sudden, extremely loud _whooshing_ noise coming from the speakers, but I was unable to see what it was that was making the noise.

"It's thirty thousand feet, straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works?" Fury asked as the noise disappeared. "Ant, boot."

Chuckling, Loki started to back up as he said, "It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me."

"Built for something a lot stronger than you." said Fury.

"Oh I've heard." said Loki turning and looking right into the camera now.

"A mindless beast. Makes play he's still a man."

When he said that, I looked up and over at Banner briefly and saw him looking around at everyone at the table before looking back down.

"How desperate are you, that you call on such lost creatures to defend you?" Loki questioned.

"How desperate am I?" Fury repeated as he came into view.

"You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hopw to control. You talk about peace, and you kill because it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did." Fury said in a firm voice.

I watched the screen as Loki stared back at Fury with a straight face, before saying, "Ooo. It burns you to have come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share. And then to be reminded what real power is."

"Yeah, well let me know if real power wants a magazine or something." said Fury.

And that was the end of it. All the speakers turned off, as well as the screens. I took in a deep breath and tried to comprehend just what had happened.

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?" asked Bruce Banner.

"Loki's gonna drag this out. So, Thor, Elena, what's his play?" asked Steve.

I turned in my seat and looked over at Thor, who I knew had more information than I did.

"He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard, nor any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the Earth, in return I suspect, for the Tesseract." Thor explained. Well that was certainly news to me.

"An army from outer space." Steve said looking at the others in the room.

"So, he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for."

"Selvig?" asked Thor who suddenly became attentive.

"Isn't that the man you met a few years ago, when you were banished?" I asked looking up at my brother-in-law.

"He's an astrophysicist." said Banner.

"He is a friend." said Thor, partially answering my question.

"Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours." said Natasha. I glanced over at her briefly then turned my attention back to Rogers when he spoke.

"I want to know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here."

"Maybe he has other plans, for us I mean." I said.

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats. You could smell crazy on him." interjected Banner.

"Have care how you speak." said Thor walking up to the table slowly.

"Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard. And he is my brother."

"He killed eighty people in two days." said Nat, without looking up.

"He is adopted." said Thor. Unable to stop myself, I let out a small chuckle, but when I realized no one else was laughing, I quickly leaned back in my chair and began to nervously tap my index finger on the glass table.

"I think it's about the mechanics. Iridium...What do they need the iridium for?" asked Banner.

"It's a stabilizing agent." came Tony Stark's voice. I looked up just as he walked in with Agent Coulson.

"It means the portal won't collapse on itself like it did at SHIELD. No hard feelings, Point Break. You've got a mean swing." he said walking past Thor and towards some of the computers, and screens.

"Also, it means the portal can open as wide and stay open as long, as Loki wants." he continued.

"Raise the mizzenmast. Jib the top sails." he ordered to the other crew men and women, who all looked at him like he was insane.

"This isn't a pirate ship, Stark." I muttered.

"That man is playing Galaga! Thought we wouldn't notice, but we did." he said pointing to a man across the room. Almost everyone, including myself turned to see who he was pointing at.

"How does Fury even see these?" Stark asked, covering his left eye.

"He turns." said Agent Hill, who I didn't notice had joined us until now.

"Sounds exhausting. The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. The only major component he still needs, is a power source of high-energy density. Something to kick-start the Cube."

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" Agent Hill asked, eyeing Stark.

"Last night. The packet, Selvig's notes, the extraction theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?" Tony asked walking over to the table now.

"Apparently so." I said, though no one was listening.

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" Rogers asked.

"He'd have to heat the Cube to one hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier." Banner answered.

"Unless Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect." said Stark.

By this point I had no clue about what they were talking about. Well, to some extent. I understood bits and pieces, but a lot of the information was unknown to me.

"Well if he could do that, he could achieve heavy ion fusion at any reactor on the planet."

"Finally someone who speaks English." said Stark walking up to Banner.

"Is that what just happened?" Steve asked looking very confused.

"Don't worry, you're not the only one who didn't understand." I said looking over at him. He gave me a quick smile before looking around the table again.

"Doctor Banner is only here to track the Cube." said Fury entering the premises.

"I was hoping you might join him."

"I would start with that stick of his. It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon." said Steve.

"I don't know about that, but it is powered by the Cube." said Fury.

"And I would like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys."

"Monkeys?" Thor questioned. "I do not understand."

"I do!" Rogers said, pointing at Thor and smiling. "I understood that reference."

"Shall we play, Doctor?" Tony said turning to Banner.

"This way, sir."

With that, Tony and Bruce left the room and went off to wherever they were going to be working. I stood up then, and stretched myself out from sitting for too long, and walked over to Thor.

"Now what?" I asked quietly.

"I do not know." he said placing an arm around my shoulder as we walked out of the room.

* * *

**Hey readers! So I apologize for the amount of dialogue, but I did try to not just have Elena sitting there and narrating what was happening, I did try to have her say one or two things along the way:) I hope you like it!**

**Also, if you haven't noticed already I took down the first sequel and made this the official sequel. I sort of prefer this one, and a lot of you seem to like this one better than the other to start with, and I didn't want other people to get confused with the 2 of them, so this is now the official sequel. I will have the Fara come in sometime in the next part, when Thor 2 comes out:) The Fara will not be unleashed in this story I am afraid to spoil for you, but perhaps in future parts it will be. Please do not hate me for taking down the other sequel.**

**Ok I'm done rambling, now please don't forget to review:D **


	8. Sparring With A Spider

**Chapter Seven: Sparring with a Spider**

"Do you mind if I ask you to leave?" I asked looking up at Thor.

"Not at all." he replied giving me a mock look of rejection.

"I just need time to myself. It's not that I don't like your company, Thor so relax." I said playfully pushing him, however, I didn't really manage to move him much.

Thor let out a low chuckle as he replied, "Of course I know that. You go on. Come find me if you need anything."

With that, he turned left and wandered down the corridor, leaving me standing in the middle the hall.

Taking a deep breath, I continued on walking forward. I didn't really know where I was going, or where I wanted to go, I just walked around on my own. The Helicarrier was altogether a huge place, one would not be able to see all of it within a few hours. Half a day perhaps.

Wandering around the Helicarrier, I discovered where most rooms were, some were open to everyone, but there were a lot that were locked, and presumably not for show and tell. After an hour or so, I found a room that reflected a sort of training room, where I found Agent Romanoff hitting a black punching bag.

Pushing one of the buttons on the panel next to the door frame, the door slid open and I stepped inside and walked over to Natasha, who was still working out. As I walked across the room to her, my heels _click-clacked_ on the floor, which caused the ginger to look over at me.

"Hey." she said as a brief greeting before returning to punching the "life" out of the bag of sand.

"Hello." I said in return.

"Do you mind if I join you?" I asked.

"I didn't know Asgardians worked out." she said not looking over at me.

"Well how do you think Thor became the way he is? He didn't just sit on his ass all day, you know." I replied chuckling, even though I knew it wasn't that funny.

Natasha glanced over at me, before laughing lightly herself.

"I guess you're right. If you're going to use any of this stuff, I suggest not wearing those heels." she said looking directly at my feet.

I looked up at her, then reached down and unzipped my boots and pulled them off, leaving me barefooted. In all honesty it felt nice, even though the floor was cold.

I looked around the room at the different equipment. There were plenty of punching bags around the room, along with weight lifting equipment, treadmills. There was even a small wrestling arena set up that I assumed was used for sparring.

Despite all of the different equipment that was available I decided to go with the punching bags. I walked over to one of them, not far from where Natasha was, and started to throw punches at it.

Every time my fist came into contact with the bag, the sound echoed throughout the room. Eventually I started to get into it, so I started to kick it as if it was a real person. I found that by hitting this object, all of the anger I had filled up inside of me, slowly began to subside. I took everything that I felt in the past few days, even the past year, out onto the punching bag.

"You seem pretty tense." came Natasha's voice a while later. Without stopping, I turned to look at her and found her watching me, a small white towel thrown around her neck.

"That's because I am." I replied turning my attention back to the black bag.

"You want to know my favourite way of releasing anger?" she asked, her footsteps indicating that she was walking closer to me.

This time I stopped punching, and turned my entire body so that I was facing her.

"What?" I asked.

"Sparring." she replied simply. I raised an eyebrow at her, and smirked.

"You really think you could beat me?" I challenged.

I had no doubt that she could beat me, she was one of the best assasins that I knew, that anybody knew, but I felt up to the challenge.

"I think I can." she said smiling back.

The two of us walked over to the wrestling arena and stepped up, through the ropes that surrounded it. Natasha tossed her towel aside and stood on the opposite side from where I was standing.

"Here." she said tossing me a long, wooden stick that was painted over in black.

"Let's go over some rules first." she said clapping her hands together.

"No magic. First one that manages to knock the other completely down, wins." she explained.

"Fair enough. " I said smiling.

She looked right into my eyes as I positioned myself so that I stood with my legs shoulder width apart, rolled my shoulders back and rotated my neck getting any kinks out. She copied my movements, then smirked before she lunged at me. I easily jumped out of the way, but she then jumped up into the air and kicked out, just barely missing my head as I took a quick step back.

I then pointed the stick out in front of me as if it were a sword, and Nat copied me. I brought the piece of wood over my head and brought it down, hoping it would do some damage. Agent Romanoff quickly stepped out of the way and swung her own cane to block my attack. I took a battle stance and smirked at the woman standing in front of me.

Spinning around, I swung the stick towards her with the speed of a fairly skilled fighter, but she was by far more accomplished than I. Stopping, a foot away from me she took a stance that had her standing with her legs spread, and both hands on the sparring weapon.

I took this opportunity to grip my staff like a bat and run towards her, and as I slid between her legs, I turned and jumped into the hair and brought my stick down on her back, causing her to lurch forward, onto her knees.

When I landed back on my feet, Natasha quickly stuck her legs out which caused me to lose my footing. She stood up, and whirled her stick around and struck me on the side, making me double over in pain.

"You ok?" she asked holding her hand out.

"Yeah." I said, smiling to myself.

I took her hand and as she helped me up, I pulled hard on her arm and half pulled half pushed her to the ground.

I smiled triumphantly down at her, thinking I had beaten her, but before I could even take one step back, she grabbed my ankle and pulled.

"Oof!" I exclaimed as I fell on my face.

"I win." I heard the ginger haired woman say. I rolled over onto my back and looked up at her.

"Only because you caught me off guard." I said laughing as I slowly stood up.

"You're a good fighter." she said as we left the ring.

"Not as good as you, I must admit." I said as I sat on the bench near my boots. I found myself breathing rather hard, and when I wiped my hand across my forhead, it was wet from my own sweat.

"Thanks. You might want to shower, especially if you plan to go and talk to Loki." Natasha said sitting next to me.

"What made you think I was going to talk to Loki?" I asked zipping up my last boot.

"Well, he is your husband and I think you might need to talk to him after what happened in Germany." she replied wiping a towel across her face.

"Yeah...I guess you're right. Well, I'll see you around." I said standing up and walking in the direction of the gym showers.

"See you." she replied.

Pushing the doors open to the shower room, I started to undress, and tossed my clothes aside before stepping into the shower. I turned the dial on the wall so that it was just past the balance point of hot and cold, and allowed the water to surround me.

I tried to let the sound of the water hitting the tiled floor distract me from my thoughts, but it was no help. The thoughts of Loki and what I was going to say to him kept returning and didn't seem to be able to go away.

I mean what could I say to him after all that had happened in the past few days? All I knew was that I was angry at him. Angry at him for disappearing for a year, then turning up out of nowhere claiming that he was going to rule over these people. There were so many different reasons to why I was angry with him, but to go over them would only cause me more pain.

After I washed myself, I stepped out of the shower and quickly dried myself off before pulling on my black suit and boots again. I left the gym room as fast as I could and made my way towards where Loki was, still very unsure about what was going to happen.

* * *

**Hey readers! So first off sorry it took me a while to update, I've been busy, let's just leave it at that. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, I did my best to write a sort of fight scene, even though fight scenes aren't my forte as I have said many times before in other stories. The next chapter will have more Loki and Elena interaction I promise! :D**

**Ok I'm done rambling, now please don't forget to review:D **


	9. Visiting a Prisoner

**Chapter Eight: Visiting a Prisoner**

It took me a while wandering around the helicarrier, searching for the place where Loki was being held.

Not only did the fact that I had no idea of what to say to Loki frighten me, but the very thought of seeing him again was fairly intimidating. He was...different than I had remembered him. I had always known that Loki had wanted to be on top, or in other words 'above' everyone else, but I never imagined that he would take it so seriously, or for that matter, so far.

After a little while longer of asking directions and wandering around, I finally found the place I was looking for.

When I reached the doors that opened to the room, I entered my "work" code and the doors slid open. Entering the premises I looked around and saw nothing much except for a huge glass cage that held Loki who was slowly turning around as the doors shut behind me.

There was no one else in sight, but I knew that the cameras were on, but I decided to act as if they weren't. I looked straight ahead at Loki who was staring at me, well glaring is more like it. Slowly, I started to walk towards him and he still glaring at me, started to walk forwards as well.

The two of us stopped in front of the glass door, each of us on opposite sides, and just stared at each other for a moment. After a while, Loki's expression softened.

"You look...different." he said looking me over.

"You haven't changed much either, on the outside at least." I said folding my arms across my chest.

"Don't spoil the moment Elena, especially since I'm rarely in good moods anymore, and my patience is wearing thin." he said.

Rolling my eyes, I sighed and dropped my arms to my sides and just stared through the glass.

"Come in." he said backing up a few feet.

"I am not opening the door for you." I said raising an eyebrow at his request. Chuckling lightly, he shook his at me.

"Have you forgotten who you are Elena?" he questioned sounding almost disappointed.

"What?" I asked.

"Your magic." he said pointing to my hands.

It was then that I realized what he was asking me to do. I stood thinking for a moment, searching my mind for a spell or some sort of magic that would allow me to enter the cage without having to open the door, or breaking the glass.

After a few minutes of rifling through my brain for spells, I placed my hand on the glass and closed my eyes reciting the spell I found in my mind. I felt the glass ripple slightly, so I pushed on it and when I opened my eyes I found myself in front of my husband, who was smiling at me.

I looked back at where I was moments ago and saw that the door had returned to it's solid form.

"Let me look at you." said Loki grabbing my hand. I pulled my hand away, but he just held on tighter.

"Don't be afraid of me." he said taking my other hand in his, pulling me closer to him so that we were almost touching.

"I'm no-not afraid of you." I stuttered nervously. Loki reached up and placed a cold hand on my cheek. At this point there was nothing I wanted to say more to him than simply, "I love you", "I miss you" and "please come home".

I didn't want to talk to him about everything that had happened, I just wanted to be with him, like I was now, just in a much more private place.

"Of course you're afraid of me. I can see it in your eyes, Elena." he said stroking my jaw with his thumb. I quickly looked away as his eyes bore into mine.

"Don't look away." he whispered. I had to force myself to look up at him again, and when I did I found myself close to tears.

"I miss you." I said placing both of my hands on his cheeks. Loki smiled at this, and started to lean in closer before stopping just a few inches away from my face.

"Kiss me." I said looking up into his green eyes.

"I thought you'd never ask." he said before placing his lips on mine. At that moment, I felt my passion for him course through my entire body. It had been so long since we had kissed, but now, despite that fact, I felt as I had when we were together on Asgard. I felt...whole again.

I placed my hands on his shoulders as he pushed me against the glass and deepened the kiss, his tongue sliding between my lips. I greeted it with my own tongue, feeling his warm breath in my mouth. As the kiss became far more passionate, and heated, I grabbed the collar of his uniform, and pulled myself up against him, causing him to moan slightly at the contact.

Pressing his lips even harder against mine, he forcefully placed one of his hands on the glass behind us, and moved the other hand from my face, down the side of my body to my hips. He quickly re-positioned his hand to my back and pulled me right up to him, even closer than I already was, and I moaned a little when I felt him against me.

Every time we broke for air, Loki would nip and bite at my lips, but I suddenly felt a small sting, when Loki bit my lower lip. Gasping slightly when our lips were momentarily parted, I could taste the blood, which made me slightly nauseas. Before I could do anything however, Loki's lips were on mine again.

My breathing was becoming more and more uneven every second that he roughly kissed me. I was losing oxygen, but he wouldn't take his mouth off of mine. As much as I wanted him, I needed to breathe, but Loki obviously had no intentions of allowing me that simple pleasure.

Having next to no other options, I pulled my head back, away from his lips and closed my eyes. My chest heaved as I took in long, deep, sweet breaths of air.

Slowly wiping my tongue across my lower lip, I could taste the blood again, that was oozing from the split skin. I opened my eyes when I felt Loki rub his thumb over the small wound on my lip. He stared down at his thumb, now stained with my blood, before mkaing it vanish.

"I'm sorry, for that." he said looking briefly at my lips before looking up into my eyes once more.

Smiling, I replied simply with, "It's fine."

"I missed you Elena, you have no idea." he said resting his forehead against mine, and placing his hands on either side of my face.

"I love you, Loki." I said closing my eyes once more.

"And I, you." he whispered in return.

* * *

**Hey readers! I mut apologize whole-heartedly for updating sooo late. I'll be honest and say that I was busy, but for a while I had no idea what to write. But here it is now! :D Sorry it's pretty short...**

**I really hope you liked it! I decided to keep this chapter much more romantic, the next chapter will have them actually discussing things about the Tesseract and what not. :) **

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please review:)**


	10. Don't Do This

**Chapter Nine: "Don't do this." **

We stood, embracing each other for a while longer, before Loki took my hand and walked me over to the bench placed inside the cage. We sat down and he held my hand in his.

"I assume you wanted to talk to me?" he asked looking up at me.

I tried not to hesitate when I replied, because I knew he would suspect me of talking to him on Fury's behalf, even though I was not.

"Yes, I did, but I'll admit that I really didn't know what to say." I said, looking into his green eyes and smiling slightly. He gave me a slightly confused look to go with his also, slightly awkward laugh.

"Elena, you should know, that, despite everything, you can still talk to me. I am your husband, and I love you." he said smiling sincerely at me.

A part of me seemed to die inside, because I hadn't seen him like this in a very long time. I wanted to believe that he was back to his normal self, but another part of me knew that he was still the man who wanted to be above everyone.

"At the base, you-you were..." I began but then faltered when the right words didn't come to mind.

"I was angry, I suppose, and desperate to get what I needed for the Tesseract, but now...now that you're here, alone with me...I feel like the weight that I've been carrying is gone." he said placing a hand under my chin.

"But you're still going to try to take over this world, aren't you?" I asked wrapping my hand gently around his wrist and removing it from my face.

Loki stared at me for a brief moment, then looked away, almost as if he was ashamed.

"I have to...I have to do it."

"Why?" I asked as I gently gripped his arm, trying to get him to look at me.

"I have to prove myself, Elena. I have to." Loki said as he looked back into my eyes.

"But, you don't. Loki, don't you remember, what I told you all those years ago? 'You don't need the whole universe to love you. Your family loves you, your friends love you, and I love you. Is that not enough?'" I asked tilting my head in a questioning matter.

He looked at me, and kept looking at me for many long minutes, as if studying me. Suddenly, tears appeared in the corners of his eyes, and slowly fell down his cheeks.

"I remember, I do...but...I don't belong on Asgard anymore. My life, my entire being was a lie. How can I go back to that?" he asked gripping my hand tightly.

I moved my hand from his arm, and out of his free hand, and placed them on either side of his face, wiping his tears away with my thumbs.

"Asgard, will always be your home. And Odin and Frigga and Thor, they will always love you as a son, and brother. And I will always love you as my husband." I told him as I leaned in closer, but he pulled back.

"I can't go back, not yet. I know you can't understand, Elena, but I have to do this. It's the only way I can feel like I've accomplished something, and to prove to Odin that I'm not just some second son." he said taking my hands and removing them from his cheeks and placing them to my sides.

Standing up slowly, I moved to stand in front of him, looking down at him.

"Loki, Earth is my second home. These people, are my friends. I beg of you, don't do this." I said looking him fiercely in the eyes.

"Please." I said again as he looked back at me. Shaking his head, he stood up and carefully gripped my shoulders.

"These people, are not your friends Elena. You have to see that. Especially these ones. They are only using you, how can you not see that?" he asked, trying to say it gently, but I could see what he was trying to say, right through the tone he used.

"These specific people may not be my friends, but when I was here, for ten years of my life, I made friends. Not very many, but I made friends and by destroying this world, you are as good as destroying MY home too. Not just theirs." I explained placing my hands on my hips and glaring at him.

I couldn't let him destroy this world, not with the connections I had with Earth. I may not have had many friends, but these people meant something to me, whether or not I knew them all.

Loki just stood there, quietly, as if mulling over what I had just said. I continued to stare at him, but the glare just disappeared some time after a minute or so. Finally, he released my shoulders and walked around me, not looking back. "Loki?" I asked feeling impatient.

"So, you're going to fight with them, then?" he asked, placing his hands behind his back, still not turning to look at me.

I saw him staring at me in the reflection of the glass, so I nodded. Turning around, he walked back over to me, and kissed me. Almost as passionately as before, but not as long.

When he pulled away, he pulled me into his arms and held me tightly. This time, I couldn't hold back the tears. I let them fall down my face as I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him back.

"I love you, Elena, no matter what happens in the future, never forget that." he said pulling away. I smiled weakly up at him and he did the same. "Just, don't get yourself killed. Can you promise me that?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, have we met?" I said laughing.

Loki just smiled back at me, knowing that I would be fine when dealing with what was to come. However, his smile didn't last more than a few seconds, before he looked at me with what seemed like rejection, sadness and loneliness. It broke my heart to see him like this, he looked like he was eight years old again.

Unable to bear it any longer, I turned away from him and left the prison the same way I had entered it.

* * *

**Hey readers! So I really hope you liked this chapter. I really wanted to have more Loki, Elena interaction, and I wanted Loki to kind of have moments of remembering his life with Elena back on Asgard, but with him still wanting to take over the Earth. **

**To be honest, I remember crying when I wrote the beginning of this chapter. Imagine if I written this on paper, there would have been tear stains all over the page. Except, now there's tear stains on my desk and partly on my keyboard. Ahah :)**

**I swear the next chapter will get back to the movie :) Elena, may be a little bit more of just the "third wheel" so to speak, but I will try to get her to do more, when I can.**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please review:)**


	11. Phase 2

**WOOT Early update :D I had most of thie written last night when I finished the previous chapter, but I just finished it and thought, since you guys are so awesome, you can have it early :) ENJOY :D**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: "Phase 2." **

I left the room, with tears streaming down my face and a feeling of emptiness within me. I walked past many people, who all asked me if I was alright, but I just muttered, "Yes, thank you." to each of them, even though I was not feeling alright.

After many long, tedious minutes of walking around the Helicarrier, I had stopped crying. The tears had dried on my cheeks, and neck and I felt lonelier than ever, but despite that, I had to find Fury, to see what was going to happen now.

I walked around the carrier for a little while longer, searching for any place he could be. At one point, I remember walking past Agent Romanoff, who said she didn't know, and that she was off to do something important. I didn't question her, knowing that when she said 'important' she really meant it.

Walking a little farther, after my brief meeting with her, I discover that one of the doors that was off limits to certain employees, was open. But it looked like it had been broken into, not just opened. I knew it was none of my buisness as to who might have been inside, but curiousity got the best of me.

I checked down both hallways, to make sure no one was coming, then I silently slipped through the small opening and entered the room. It was a large place, filled with crates. Walking forward as silently as I could, even though my heels clicked on the hard floor, I suddenly heard the sound of something moving across the metal platforms above.

"Hello?" I called out. No answer.

"Is anyone there?" I asked.

This time I heard the footsteps move above, then there was the sound of someone landing just behind me. Spinning around, I found Captain Rogers standing with a large type of gun in his hand.

"Oh, it's you." he said with a sigh of relief.

Nodding, I looked nervously at the gun in his hands.

"Is that neccessary?" I asked gesturing to the weapon. Looking down at it, he dropped it to his side, then looked back up at me.

"Sorry. I wasn't going to use it, I don't even think it's loaded."

"Then why do you have it?" I asked walking forward.

"Stark and Banner, have been looking into the idea that Fury has been lying to us. Stark is trying to hack into the computers, but I thought, why not look around?" he explained shrugging his shoulders.

"Ok...?" I said not fully comprehending what he was saying.

"Come on, I'll explain on the way to the lab." he said leading me from the room. Together we left the room and made our way to the lab where Stark and Banner were working.

"So, what were you going to tell me?" I asked.

"Well, now that I've looked around that place, I'm almost one hundred percent positive that, what is known as 'Phase 2', is that SHIELD uses the Tesseract to make weapons." he said gesturing to the weapon in his hands.

"But, why would they not tell us?" I asked with disbelief.

"That's what we're going to find out." he said turning into the lab.

"What is Phase 2?" Stark asked.

When I entered the room, I found Director Fury, Tony Stark and Bruce Banner.

Rogers walked ahead of me and placed the large gun on the table, while saying, "Phase 2 is SHIELD uses the Tesseract to make weapons. Sorry the computer was moving a little slow for me."

"Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract. This does not mean that we're making..." Fury began before being interrupted.

"I'm sorry Nick. What were you lying?" Stark asked showing him the computer.

"I was wrong, Director, the world hasn't changed a bit." said Steve looking irritated.

From the other side of the room, Thor and Agent Romanoff walked in.

Thor looked over at me, as if looking for an answer, but I shook my head.

"Did you know about this?" Banner asked turning to Natasha.

"You want to think about removing yourself from this environment, Doctor?" she asked.

"I was in Calcutta. I was pretty well removed." Banner responded sounding cheeky.

"Loki is manipulating you." said Nat taking a few steps towards the Doctor.

"And you've been doing what, exactly?" Bruce asked.

"You didn't come here just because I batted my eye lashes at you."

"Yes, and I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy. I want to know why SHIELD is using the Tesseract to make weapons of mass destruction." said Banner, grabbing the side of the moniter and pointing his glasses at it.

I slowly walked around the counter top where Rogers placed the weapon, and took my place beside Thor. I knew that this could get messy and I would side with him if anything happened.

"Because of them." said Fury, pointing at the two of us, more specifically at Thor.

"Us?" Thor asked pointing at himself.

I looked up at Fury, with the utmost confusion. I had done nothing since I had arrived here a year ago, I didn't know why he was blaming me.

"Last year, Earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge match that leveled a small town. We learned that not only are we not alone, but we are hopelessy, hilariously, outgunned." said Fury turning and looking at every single person in the room.

Looking up at Thor, I nudged him to say something. "Our people want nothing but peace with your planet." he said.

"But you're not the only people out there, are you? And you're not the only threat. The world's filling up with people that can't be matched, that can't be controlled."

"Like you controlled The Cube?" Steve asked Fury.

"Your work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies." said Thor getting angry as he walked towards Fury and Rogers. "It is a signal to all the realms that Earth is ready for a higher form of war."

"A higher form?" questioned Steve.

"You forced our hand. We had to come up with something." the Director said.

"A nuclear deterrent. Because that always calms things right down." Tony said now entering the conversation.

"Remind me again how you got your fortune, Stark." said Fury.

"I'm sure if he still made weapons, Stark would be neck deep..."

"Wait a minute, hold on. How is this suddenly about me?" Stark stepped in, interrupting Steve mid sentence.

"I'm sorry, isn't everything?" Steve said starting an argument with Tony.

"I thought humans, were more evoved than this." said Thor stepping up.

"Excuse me, did we come to your planet and blow stuff up?" Fury asked turning on Thor.

"Are you boys really that naive? SHIELD monitors potential threats." Natasha said, finally speaking up.

Arguments broke out around the room, while I stood in the back feeling like nothing more than a third wheel, or in this case a seventh wheel. There was nothing I could say at this point, and there was nothing I wanted to say or do, except leave. I

didn't think that they would notice if I left, so I slowly began to back up out of the door. I saw Banner look over at me briefly, but he ignored me.

Once I was out of the room, I just ran. I wanted to get out of the way of people in general.

Once again I found myself walking, which I found was something I did a lot when I had nothing to do. I couldn't believe what had just happened. SHIELD wanted to use the Tesseract for their own means. In my opinion they were just as bad as these Chitauri who were fighting for Loki to bring the Tesseract back to their world.

While I thought about the men and one woman back in the lab arguing, I thought, "Some team they're going to be." At this rate with all the arguing, I didn't think that they would work together to help fight off whatever it was that Loki had planned.

Many would think that just because Loki was a captive here, that the army of Chitauri, would not be able to come to Earth, I knew better. Loki always had something up his sleeve.

As I walked I tried to clear my mind, to get a better sense of what to do next, but my thoughts were interrupted when the helicarrier shook, causing me to fall over and hit my head hard against something sharp on the wall and black out.

* * *

**Hey readers!**

**I want to apologize for having Elena just sort of being there. I know that there was a lot of dialogue involved, and I'm sorry that some don't like that. I tried to have Elena just leave so that she could have time to think over what happened, and then the battle begins on the carrier :) muahaha. **

**I hope you enjoyed it! If you did, please review, if not, please review :D**


	12. Going Overboard

**Chapter Eleven: Going Overboard**

When I opened my eyes I found myself in the infirmary, lying on one of the multiple cots that filled the small room. I slowly started to sit up but then fell back onto the pillows. I felt dizzy and unmoveable. Taking a few deep breaths, I tried to sit up again and managed to sit on the edge of the cot, hunched over.

Reaching up I placed my fingers gently on my head where I felt a strong throbbing. There was a large bumpy scar that stretched from my hair line right up to the edge of my right eyebrow. I could feel where the doctors stitched it up and the feeling of even lightly touching the wound, made me sick.

I moved my hand away from my head, and tried to make myself stand. Outside the room I could hear people screaming and running around trying to get somewhere safe. I wanted to get out of this infirmary and find Thor and anyone of the Avengers.

Slowly, I placed my feet firmly on the ground and stood up. I was shaky at first, but then I managed to gain some balance, enough that I could walk towards the door. Pulling the door open, I rushed out into the hall, only to be knocked back by the rush of people running to get away from something.

I reached my hand to my ear piece and pressed down on the small button.

"Rogers, what's going on?" I said into the piece.

The response from Steve came out all disconnected but I managed to make out some words.

"_...engine three...down...Stark...I...trying to fix...outside...could use...help._"

With that, I ran off in the direction of the where the third engine was located.

My head started to pound and my body ached as I ran, but I knew I had to ignore it, I had to get to Stark and Rogers, I had to find out more. Running, as fast as my feet would carry me, I finally came to an open door, where I saw Captain Rogers standing behind some sort of engine control panel. I walked out further and looked down, seeing nothing but clouds and endless sky ahead and below.

"Elena!" called a voice, a very recognizable voice.

Turning my head, and looking behind me, I saw Loki standing inside, holding his hand out.

"Elena," he said again, this time walking towards me, his arm still extended.

"Come with me." he said.

"What?" I asked, confused.

Only an hour ago, I told him that I was going to stay and fight with these people, he knew that.

"Come with me." he repeated. "Please." A look of desperation came across his face as he reached towards me.

"No." I said, turning around completely and ignoring his hand.

Loki gave me a look that made him seem confused.

"Elena, you don't know what you're doing, come on." he said grabbing my wrist.

"Loki, let go of me." I growled at him, as I attempted to pull my wrist free.

"Come!" he said again, this time yelling.

"No, Loki, I'm staying here!" I said pulling back again, but Loki only held on tighter.

"You're staying here? With your so called friends? You don't belong here with them, Elena. Look at yourself, you're already becoming weaker." he said gesturing to my forehead.

"I can take care of myself." I said defiantly.

Loki glared at me and shook his head at me as I continued to pull against his death grip on my wrist.

"You think so? Fine, then, take care of yourself." he said releasing my wrist. But he had released it just as I had been pulling against him.

Stumbling back a few feet, my foot slipped on the edge of the metal platform, and suddenly I felt like I was falling. I reached my arms out in front of me, in hope that I could grab something, and I managed to grab onto the ledge of where I fell.

A sudden rush of fear overcame me, as I tried and tried to pull myself up, but couldn't. I heard footsteps move towards me, and when I looked up I saw Loki, towering over me.

"Loki, please, help me up." I begged as worry flooded through me. Loki just stared down at me and laughed.

"You're nothing but a child, Elena. Always whining. Let's see you take care of yourself now." he said turning around and walking away.

"Loki! You selfish bastard!" I yelled after him, but he didn't come back.

Sighing, I did all I could to try and pull myself back up, but after being knocked out, a lot of my energy was gone. Then I remembered Steve.

"Steve!" I yelled out, even though I wasn't sure he could hear me.

"Steve! Help!" Calling out again, but with no response, I began to panic.

The sound of loud gunfire suddenly filled the air, along with the sound of boots hitting the metal floor. I heard Steve, far above me, trying to evade the bullets, and I knew there was more than one person attacking him.

Taking a deep breath, I put all my strength and focus into my arms and upper body and pushed myself up far enough that my hips touched the edge. Then in one slow movement, I pulled my left leg up and over the edge, which allowed the rest of me to be pulled up along behind. I rested for a moment, on my stomach, when I remembered Rogers.

Standing up, I pulled my silver staff from my utility belt and in a flash it extended to it's full length. Gripping it tightly, I looked around me and spotted the guys who were shooting at Steve.

Rogers seemed to have one under control, but the other one, was causing trouble. I walked right up behind him and wacked him in the back of the head with my staff, before throwing him over board.

"Thanks." said Steve who jumped down and grabbed the other guy by the neck and throwing him over board as well.

"No problem." I said looking up at him.

"You okay?" he asked. "Yeah, fine." I replied rubbing my wrist where Loki had me in a death grip.

"Where's Stark?" I asked as we walked through the door.

"No idea." he said putting his arm around my shoulder for support when I started to walk in a zig zag line.

"You sure, you're ok?" he asked as I started to slow down.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I said trying to pull myself together.

After a little while of walking, when the sort of "battle" had blown over, my ear piece buzzed and Nick Fury's voice began talking.

"_Agent Coulson is down. Please, get to the control as fast as you can._" And like that, there was a sinking feeling inside of me as tears formed in the corners of my eyes.

* * *

**Hey readers!**

**So, yeah, early update...woot :D Until next time:) Also if you have any questions feel free to PM me, or leave them in a review. Thanks :D**

**I hope you enjoyed it! If you did, please review, if not, please review :D**


	13. Suit Up

**Chapter Twelve: Suit Up **

Steve and I made our way to the control room, only to find two other people there. Nick Fury, and Tony. Steve and I took seats on opposite sides of the table. Crossing my legs, I leaned back in the chair, tears beginning to fall down my face because I knew what was going to be said.

"These were in Phil Coulson's jacket." said Fury pulling out a pack of cards from the inside of his coat, and tossing them on the table.

The cards that were sprawled on the table, looked like the Captain America trading cards that Agent Coulson had spoken about more than once, except now, they were covered in blood. Normally the sight of blood would make me sick, but now was not the time to show weakness.

"I guess he never did get you to sign them." the Director said to Rogers, who picked one of the blood-drenched cards up.

"We're dead in the air up here. Our communications, the location of the Cube, Banner, Thor..." I looked up at the mention of my brother-in-law's name, then looked down at my hands which were folded across my knees.

"I got nothing for you. I lost my one good eye. Maybe I had that coming." said the Director, leaning over the table.

None of us spoke, Steve, Tony, not even me. It wasn't the time to speak, not now.

"Yes, we were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract. I never put all my chips on that number, though, because I was playing something even riskier." said Fury, walking around the table, slowly.

"There was an idea, Stark knows this, called the Avengers Initiative. The idea, was to bring together a group of remarkable people, to see if they could become something more. To see if they could work together when we needed them to, to fight the battles, we never could." he explained, leaning over the back of a chair.

"Phil Coulson died, still believing in that idea. In heroes." When Fury said this, I heard movement, and turned my head to see Stark standing up, then walking out without looking at either Steve or me.

"Well, it's an old fashioned notion." Fury finished.

Taking a deep breath, I stood up as well, and then so did Steve. "I'm going to talk to him. You coming?" Rogers asked turning to me.

"No, I need some time..." I said, my voice trailing off.

"I'll come and find you if I need you." he said before walking out of the room.

"You feeling ok, Elena?" Fury asked walking over to me. Glancing up at him, I shook my head. "Not exactly, but I'll be alright." I replied placing my hands on my hips.

"Go on, I know you need to think." he said gesturing with his head to the door. Nodding, I quickly turned and left.

I walked down the hallways, heading in the general direction of my bedroom, I wanted to lay down and sleep for a while, since I hadn't had much in the past few days, but despite my temptation to sleep, I knew I couldn't, not now.

As I walked, I heard voices, coming from one of the more private infirmaries. Looking into the window, I saw Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton sitting on the bed. Walking up to the door, I knocked and the two of them looked up, but Agent Romanoff smiled and gestured for me to come in. Pressing the buttons on the side of the door, the door slid open and I stepped inside.

"How do you feel?" I asked Barton.

"I'll live." he replied, forcing a smile.

"You should go get yourself cleaned up." said Natasha, to Clint.

Nodding, Barton stood up and went inside the small washroom within the room.

"Is he gonna be okay, now?" I asked walking over to Natasha and sitting down.

"Yeah, he'll be fine." she replied standing up.

"What about you?" I asked looking up at her as she turned to face me. She took a moment to think before she was about to reply, but then the door slid open behind her. This time, Captain Rogers entered.

"Time to go." he said.

"Go where?" Nat asked.

"I'll tell you on the way. Can you fly one of those jets?" he asked.

"I can." said Agent Barton as he stepped out of the washroom.

"You got a suit?" Steve asked. Clint nodded in simple reply. "Then suit up."

The four of us left the infirmary, grabbed what we needed from our rooms, and headed towards the hangar area. We walked up to one of the jets, where a SHIELD official was working.

"Hey you guys aren't authorized to be in here." he said when he saw us walk inside.

"Son, just don't." said Steve. The man looked at us briefly then left the jet.

As Barton and Natasha took their spots up at the front of the aircraft, and prepared it for take off, Rogers and I took seats in the back.

"So is Stark getting a head start then?" I asked as we took off. Steve nodded but didn't say anything.

The ride was quiet, and slightly awkward, so after a few minutes I walked up between the seats and stared out the window.

"Where did Stark go?" I asked suddenly, realizing that wherever Stark went, Loki had to be there.

"Stark Tower." Agent Romanoff replied. Nodding, I quickly turned around and walked to the back of the jet. I reached my hand to my hip and grabbed my sceptre.

"Elena, what are you doing?" Steve asked, jumping up.

"I'm going to find Loki." I said as I began to mutter a spell under my breath.

"Elena-"

"Trust me." I said, before suddenly, the Captain disappeared from my sight and I found myself standing outside, on top of Stark Tower.

Looking around, it was then that I noticed, far above me, the portal had opened, and there was Stark shooting and blowing up the Chitauri soldiers that came flying out of it. When I looked below me, far down, the city began to tear itself apart. "Isn't it beautiful, Elena?" came Loki's voice behind me. Turning around, and pointing my staff at him, I eyed him carefully as he walked forward.

"It's chaotic." I replied as he stopped beside me.

"Exactly." he said looking at me.

"You need to end this, now." I said pointing my spear at him once more. Loki looked at me questioning my actions, before he lunged forward, knocking me to the ground, causing my sceptre to fly out of my hands and off of the Tower.

Loki pinned my arms to my sides, when I started to struggle.

"Let go of me." I growled, getting angry that he's managed to trap me twice in one day.

"Loki!" called the all too familiar voice of Thor.

We turned our heads in his direction as he landed a few feet below us.

"Turn off the Tesseract, or I'll destroy it." he threatened.

"You can't! There is no stopping it. There is only the war." said Loki releasing my wrists, standing and pointing the scepter in front of him at his brother.

"So be it." said Thor.

With a loud battle cry, Loki jumped from the platform, spear pointed at his brother as he lunged himself at him.

* * *

**Hey readers!**

**I hope you enjoyed it! If you did, please review! :D**


	14. I'll Have That Drink Now

**Chapter Thirteen: I'll Have That Drink Now**

The two battled each other, Loki shooting white-blue energy only to have Thor block it with his hammer. Slowly I pushed myself up off the ground and jumped down to where the two men fought. I began to summon what energy I had left in me and stepped in next to Thor getting ready to fight, but stopped when Thor tackled Loki and began to throw punches at him.

A loud rumble, caused me to look up to the sky. A great monster appeared through the portal, a monster covered in some sort of armour like shell.

"Look at this! Look around you! Do you think this madness will end with your rule?" Thor asked loudly.

I looked up at Loki's face, which was now looking slightly worried.

"It's too late. It's too late to stop it." he said looking around him.

"No, we can, together." Loki smiled, then frowned as I watched him stab his brother with something small in his hand.

Thor doubled over, dropping his hammer.

"Loki...please, stop this." I said moving towards him.

"Sentiment." said Loki, ignoring me. Thor looked up, then in one swift move lunged himself at his black-haired brother.

Loki released his scepter as Thor lifted him off the ground and dropped him. I walked over to Loki, about to help him up, but he just rolled away right off of the building, and when I looked down, I saw him grab onto one of the Chitauri's flying machines.

"What now?" I asked turning to Thor.

"We should go, and help the others." he said looking out at the chaos below us.

Nodding in agreement, I said, "I don't have my scepter."

"I'm sure you can manage. Just cause Hel for them, alright?" he asked smiling.

"Will do." I replied laughing.

Wrapping a hand around my waist, he began to spin the hammer around and around in his hand.

"Hold on tight." he said as he lifted his spinning hammer in the air, and took off from the platform.

I wrapped my arms around neck and shoulders and held on as tightly as I could while we flew across Manhattan. I scanned the roads for any sign of Steve Rogers, Agent Romanoff, or Tony Stark.

A flash of red and blue caught my eye, so I pointed in the direction of Captain Rogers, and Thor flew over, landing next to a flipped over car.

"What's the story upstairs?" asked Rogers walking over to us.

"The power surrounding the cube is impenetrable."

"Thor's right. We gotta deal with these guys." said Tony as he flew over us.

"How do we do this?" asked Natasha.

"As a team." replied Rogers.

"I have unfinished buisness with Loki." said Thor heaving.

"Yeah, well get in line." came the voice of Barton. Turning, I saw him standing with an arrow in his hands.

"Save it. Loki's gonna keep this fight focused on us, and that's what we need. These things could run wild." Steve pointed out.

"We got Stark up top, he's gonna need us to-" The rumbling sound of a motorcycle approached us.

The five of us turned around and saw Bruce Banner slow down a few feet away.

"So, this all seems horrible." said Banner as he got off the bike and walked towards us.

"I've seen worse." said Agent Romanoff. "Sorry." Banner said.

"No. We could use a little worse." Natasha said smiling.

"Stark, we got him." said Steve into an earpiece.

"Banner?"

"Just like you said." said the Captain.

"Well tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you." came Tony's voice from the other end.

All of us looked up then, to find Iron Man heading straight towards us, with a large Chitauri monster following closely behind him, crashing down some buildings in it's path.

"I don't see how that's a party." said Natasha. Laughing at this, I set myself up so that I could launch a spell at the monster if needed.

Bruce gave us one last look, before walking towards the incoming monster.

"Dr. Banner. Now would be a really good time for you to get angry."

"That's the secret Cap. I'm always angry." said Banner looking back before he suddenly began to turn into a huge, green...monster.

When the monster was just a few inches away from him, he threw his fist down onto it's ugly face. The weight that Banner placed on it's head, caused the creature to begin to flip over, while pieces of it's armour broke off as it compusted.

"Hold on." said Steve, grabbing Natasha and I, pulling us behind him as he held his shield in front of us.

Banner threw the monster off the edge of the bridge, as he roared triumphantly. Stark flew over to us then, and landed as we made a circle. Hulk roared, Hawkeye prepared his bow, Thor tossed his hammer, I summoned what magic I could, Black Widow re-loaded her gun, Captain America held out his shield, and Iron Man charged up the energy he had within his suit.

Around us I could hear the sounds of the Chitauri soldiers making some sort of battle cry. They were everywhere, on roof tops, on the sides of skyscrapers. Looking up to the sky at the portal, I saw more soldiers and two more of the giant monsters.

"We're in for it now." I said.

"Guys." said Agent Romanoff as she along with the others realized that there were more incoming.

"Call it, Captain." said Stark.

"Alright, listen up. Until we can close the portal up there, the order is we use containment. Barton, I need eyes on that roof, call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter, anything that gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash." ordered Rogers.

"Can you give me a lift?" Barton asked, turning to Stark.

"Right, better clench up, Legolas." replied Stark as he and Barton took off.

"Thor, Elena, you gotta try to bottle neck that portal, slow them down. Thor you got the lightning, Elena, you have your magic, so light the bastards up." Nodding, I walked up to Thor, who grabbed onto my waist once more before we took off.

We flew up to one of the tallest buildings, and once there I moved away from Thor, grabbing onto the side of the tower, as he summoned more lightning than I'd seen him conjure before.

As I watched Thor, I spread my arms out, palms up, summoning what elements I could to assist him. Closing my eyes I began to mutter words of an ancient fire and electricity spell that I had taken years to master. I could feel the energy slowly begin to seep through my body, and towards my out stretched palms.

Opening my eyes, I held my hands up towards the opened portal and shot all the energy I had summoned at the monsters entering Midgard. My magic along with Thor's lightning, destroyed a lot of what was coming through that portal.

"Come on! We'll help the others!" Thor called as he flew away.

I watched him as he landed on the back of one of the large creatures, helping Hulk defeat the Chitauri soldiers that continued to fight them.

I waited until the creature was directly below me, no matter how far down, before I jumped. With a loud thud, I landed on it's back as Thor had done, and began shooting random spells at each of the ugly creatures.

Pulling a piece of the creature's armour apart, Banner plunged it into the monster, causing it to roar, and as Thor raised Mjolnir, he sent a shock throughout the monster. The Chitauri roared loudly in pain before crashing into the nearest building, in this case a train station.

People screamed as they ducked out of the way of the incoming alien. Finally, the creature stopped moving, and stopped breathing. The three of us, hopped down to the floor, breathing heavily. Thor looked back at me, smiling, and then up at The Hulk, who suddenly punched him, throwing him across the room.

Laughing hysterically, as Thor began to stand up, he walked over to us, and just rolled his eyes.

"Let's go." he said to me. The three of us ran out of the building and started attacking what Chitauri came close to us.

Thor jumped up onto one of their flying machines, and Hulk disappeared, who knows where. Turning left, I ran in the direction of Stark Tower. I didn't know what I expected to do, but I ran there anyways.

I found my path was clear of any aliens, not one in my sight, making it easier for me to reach my destination. When I reached the bottom of the tower a glint of silver caught my eye.

Walking in the direction of the relfecting metal, it turned out to be my staff. Picking it up I found very little damage. Now that I had my own weapon back, I muttered a spell and found myself suddenly, at the top of the building, where the Tesseract was.

"Elena." said Natasha as she ran up to me.

"They're sending a nuclear bomb."

"Who?" I asked. "Command. They think it's the only way to stop these things." she explained. "But I think I found a way to close the portal." she said walking to the edge of the platform. Below us, was Loki's scepter.

"Do it." I said. "But you should tell the others."

"I'm on it. Could you grab the scepter?" she asked.

Nodding, I pointed my staff at the spear below, and used a spell to summon it. Catching it in my left hand, I handed it over to Agent Romanoff.

Dr. Selvig pulled out his computer as he directed Natasha.

"Right at the crown." he said pointing to the glowing cube. Natasha pointed the spear at the impenetrable sphere that surrounded the device, and pushed it through.

"I can close it. Can anybody copy? I can shut the portal down." she said into her earpiece.

"Do it!" came Captain Roger's voice from the other end.

"No, wait." I heard Tony say.

"Stark, these things are still coming." said Steve.

"I got a Nuc coming and it's going to blow in less than a minute. And I know just where to put it."

"Stark, you know that's a one-way trip?" said Steve warning him.

A few seconds later, none other than Tony Stark, flew past us, right up into the portal. All around the Chitauri began to fall, as if they had stopped operating now that the bomb had exploded.

"Come on, Stark." said Agent Romanoff quietly. Looking up to the sky, at the other side I could see the explosion that the nuclear bomb had caused.

"Close it." said Steve from the other end of the earpiece.

"Wait, what about Stark?" I asked.

"It's too late. We need to close it before the explosion reaches us." said Selvig.

Natasha gave the scepter another push, and once it touched the interior near the cube, the blue light that was shooting through the air, vanished and the portal instantly began to close.

Just as the portal finally stitched together, leaving nothing but blue sky, a figure had fallen out of it.

"Stark." I whispered.

"Yeah." said Natasha.

"He'll crash." I said as I watched him fall.

"No he won't." said Natasha laughing as The Hulk appeared out of nowhere and caught Tony, mid-air.

"It's over." I said, smiling.

"We won." Natasha ran over to me and wrapped her arm around my shoulder, smiling.

"We did it." she said laughing.

"Now I think we all have some unfinished buisness to attend to." said Barton. Turning around, we came face to face, with Thor, Barton, Stark, Rogers and Banner, who was still big and green.

"Yeah, I think we do." agreed Agent Romanoff.

The seven of us, left the platform and made our way inside Stark Tower. We spotted Loki, lying on the ground looking very beat up. He slowly made his way to sit up and when he turned his head around he smiled awkwardly as we surrounded him.

"If it's all the same to you, I'll have that drink now."

* * *

**Hey readers! Hurray for the super early update :D I will be posting the Epilogue, once I get more reviews from you guys, so I know what you think. :D**

**I hope you enjoyed it! If you did, please review! :D**


	15. Epilogue: Home

**Epilogue: Home**

Everyone gathered in a paved area somewhere farther away from where the destruction had been. Thor, somehow, out of nowhere pulled out a pair of indestructable Asgardian cuffs, and a muzzle of sorts that he put on Loki as we left Stark Tower.

Tony had brought his fancy car along with him, so he could take Bruce out of the country. Barton and Natasha stood side by side, talking and making jokes about taking out Loki's eye.

Walking over to Natasha and Clint, I held out a hand, in the center of which, was my small earpiece that I had used over the past year and a bit to communicate.

Natasha carefully took it out of my hand, then held out her other hand, saying, "It's been an honour working with you, Agent Elena." she said smiling.

Taking her hand, and giving it a firm shake, I replied laughing, "And it's been a pleasure to work with you as well. With all of you." I said, turning to the others around me. Steve, Tony, Bruce and Selvig turned to me, and walked over.

After shaking everyone's hands and wishing them luck in the near future, I walked back over to Thor who held onto a cylindrical container that held the Tesseract. Taking a hold on his arm, and with one last thank you to everyone, Thor, twisted the end of the container and we were pulled through some sort of portal that took us straight to Asgard.

When we arrived, on the Rainbow Bridge no less, I released Thor's arm, and took a hold of Loki's instead, while Thor walked on ahead of us.

"It's good to be home, isn't it?" I said teasingly to Loki who, even with the muzzle, gave no reply of any sort.

We walked on for many minutes before coming to familiar doors of the palace. Once inside, Thor led us through towards the Throne Room, in hope that his father would be there. Finally, after a little while longer of walking, we arrived in the Throne room, where at the very end of the room, stood Odin, Frigga, and the Warriors Three, almost as if they had been expecting us.

Thor ran ahead to embrace his father and his mother and friends, but Loki suddenly stopped in his tracks. I looked up at him, and I could see in his eyes, was a look of shame and embarassment, maybe even a little bit of anger.

"Come on." I whispered, pulling on his arm. Slowly, we began to descend the steps and walk to his family.

The first person to run over to us, was Frigga, who instantly embraced her son. Backing out of the way, I walked over to the side, and stood staring as Loki re-united with his family. Even from a distance, I could see tears falling down his face as his family and friends embraced him.

Smiling, I turned around and made my way to leave the room, and headed outside to the meadow. I took my time walking there, trying to take in the beauty of my home. When I arrived at the edge of the meadow, I couldn't help but smile. It seemed as if nothing had changed except that everything seemed brighter, and more alive.

I walked forward to the very center of the grassy area and lay down. My hands brushed over the flowers and my eyes observed the small butterflies that changed colours as they passed me. I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes, feeling more at home than I had in the longest time.

* * *

**Hey readers! This is the end, of this chapter in Elena's life. I hope you all enjoyed this story, as much as I did when I wrote it. :)**

**I want to thank all of you who have been with this story since I finally found it and posted it again :D **

**I will begin the next story as soon as Thor 2 comes out next November 2013 :) Until next time! :D**

**I hope you enjoyed it! If you did, please review! :D**


End file.
